We have developed a set of computer programs to cross-index an in-office ophthalmic reference file. Citations can be retrieved within seconds. Lists of references can be generated (1) by specific key-words as sought in reference titles and (2) by authors' names. References can be printed according to specific ready-for-publication formats.